For Hugs and Chocolate
by Angst lover
Summary: “Not yet; a good hug is seven seconds!” Mr. Wright called out playfully as he buried his face into the crook of my neck and brought my body even closer to his. Valentines Day fic with a lame title; Slight Phoenix/Apollo fluff


(A/N:) Hey everybody! I worked on this real quick for today! I hope everyone has a Happy Valentines Day; tell EVERYONE you care about, not just significant others, how much you love them!

**Warnings: Yaoi, fluff, First time I've ever fully written in first person, Phoenix/Apollo**

* * *

Apollo P.o.V

* * *

I made sure to get everything the week before knowing it would be all gone within the days leading up to it.

February 14, Valentines day.

So…yeah, I don't have that _special someone _to celebrate it with. Of course it's a bit sad, but it doesn't matter. So, sure, 'Singles Awareness Day' is it second name but really; if you're single you should be away _every _day. Valentines Day should be a day to celebrate everyone you love in your life, not just your lover.

Well…at least that's what I think.

I shuddered a bit while walking down the cold street towards the Wright Anything Agency. The death grip I had on the plastic bag of goods making my hand hurt, along with a cold wind that my gloves seemed to not have been made to handle. I smiled a bit as I looked into the bag; there were cards, chocolates, and other small gifts for all those I love.

I got Trucy a new prop for one of her magic shows, a card, and some of her favorite chocolates.

I made sure to buy some bags the special holiday version of the snackoo's on sale- along with a card- for Ema.

Klavier gets a card, chocolate, and a gift card to the local music store (_'He really _has _everything else, not really much to get him…'_).

There are a few other gifts for some of my ex clients including Wocky, Vera, Mr. Eldoon, and a few others.

Mr. Wright's gift was especially difficult to pick out.

The man was fond of grape juice, poker, and law…but I don't know too much else. We have gotten closer since we've met, a lot closer, but from all of our conversations I really don't know what he enjoys. I got him white-chocolate covered grapes, a card, and a box of chocolates. My face felt like it was heating up as I thought more of the man. He really was something else, not like any of my older bosses. Speaking of which…

I got Kristoph his favorite brand of gourmet chocolate.

His hearing to see if he gets the death penalty is coming up in a few weeks and it doesn't seem too bright. He may have killed two people, plotted to kill one other, and made Mr. Wright loose his badge but…

I still see him as the calm and collected man from my first day at the Gavin & Co. Law Offices. We have had at least weekly meetings since he's been in jail. It's not as awkward as I thought it would be; he really seems to understand why I did what I did. I-I'm not sure if I'm ready to handle who he truly is, is what I told him. He seemed to understand, albeit he was a bit cold and cynical at first. The more he realizes he may die soon the more he seems to be trying to find peace. I'll go see him after work today for a short chat and give him his gifts. He may have a nice cell, but he still gets the same food and schedule as the other inmates. This chocolate will defiantly brighten his day!

I get to the building and open the door, the heat from the interior wrapping itself around me. I climb up the stairs to the office/slight apartment and take out my key. Unlocking the door, I realize that someone is talking. Slowly, ever so slowly, I open the door enough to get a clearer listen.

"Daddy, why not!?" Trucy sounded upset; never a good sign this early in the morning.

"I've been busy, what with the new Jurist system and everyone wanting a poker game-"

"That should give you enough money to have at least gotten him a _card_!" A loud stomp echoed out and made me shiver. I've never seen (heard) her this upset. What are they arguing about?

"Trucy-doll, it's ok. I'm sure he-"

"-Got something for you! He already told me he does all his holiday shopping early, he told me!"

There was a heavy pause. I almost felt like interrupting and saving Mr. Wright. _Almost_. The lawyer in me is what's making me stay here, ear against the small crack in the door.

"…oh."

" 'Oh' is right! Daddy, I got a gift for him. But it won't matter as much as what you get him! You have to show him how much you really love him!" She was using the motherly tone she only used when she was teaching someone a lesson. Although…who are they talking about? Mr. Wright…_loves_ someone? B-but who?

Suddenly I feel my heart drop a bit and my body gets cold despite the warmth. I licked my now dry lips, although my throat is feeling quite dry too…

I fling the door open in an attempt to forget about the odd feeling that comes with thinking of Mr. Wright with someone else who's not me.

Whoa, _what_?

"Polly!" Trucy calls out in shock at my sudden appearance. My odd thoughts are put on hold as she runs over and gives me a hug. "You scared me!"

"S-sorry!" I scratch the back of my head, hug back, and nervously attempt to brush off the cloud-nine sensation as I glance over at Mr. Wright. He seems a bit shocked also although he doesn't show it too obviously. I kick my shoes off and hang up my coat before walking over to my desk and putting the bag on top of some papers gathering there.

"Uhmm, H-happy Valentines Day." I wished as I grabbed Trucy's gift and handed it out to her. She gave a squeal of delight as she bounced over and snatched it out of my hands. She was talking a mile a minute as she hugged them all close to her.

"Awww, Polly, this card is so adorable!" She giggled as she opened it up only to have an image pop back up at her. "Thank you so much! Here, I have your gift too!" She started to run to her bedroom, tripping slightly in excitement. "It might take a few minutes to find! I had to make a Valentine's card for everyone in my class, and then some, last night! My rooms even more of a mess than normal." She embarrassedly called out before her voice faded and trailed off as a door was opened and shut.

I stood there with Mr. Wright awkwardly.

"Hey, kid-" Mr. Wright trudged over towards me.

"H-here Mr. Wright!" I cut him off, reaching back around and searching through the bag of goods. I turned around to come face to face with him and jumped at how fast he got over here. "Th-these are for you. Happy Valentines Day." I smiled warmly at him as he looked down in surprise.

He didn't do anything as I stood there holding them out in front of me like an idiot. I slinked back a bit and lowered my arms.

"You don't like them?" I clutched the gifts tight as if they were my last life line. I looked down towards the carpet and held back the sensation to cry. N-not because he wouldn't accept them, of course. I mean, what kind of man does that? I'm crying at the money I wasted…at least, that's a good reason to cry. A few moments of silence go by as I made a move to turn around and put them back.

"S-sorry…it's really stupid, I know-"

"Ah, no no!"

"I wasn't even sure what you would like-"

"Kid, they're-"

"I'm so sorry! I'll just return them and give you the money. Money is always useful-"

"Kid, stop. Just-"

"I thought you might like them, but I wasn't even sure. I just sort of got them on a whim because I knew you would like something and these seemed like you-"

"Apollo!" He said strictly and suddenly which made me jump. I looked up at him and he was smiling back at me. Like, an actual smile. No smirk, no all-knowing-smile, a _real smile_. I did a double take before I just stared like an even bigger idiot. I felt something pry the gifts out of my hands and I let my grip go.

He lifted the boxes up and inspected them before opening the card. His smile grew as he gave a small chuckle and put it back in the envelope.

"Thank you." He said genuinely. I swear my heart just skipped a beat or I swallowed something fluttery.

"No problem." I said quietly back before he placed them on the table behind me.

"I didn't get you anything." He said right out as his hands made their way into his pockets and he looked off into the distance like he normally did. Disappointment hit me as I put a small smile on.

"It's ok Mr. Wright. I don't need anything." I placed a hand on his arm in assurance. He looked back at me and reached a hand over and on top of mine.

"But you do. It's Valentines Day." His sincere smile turned into a bit of a smirk as I brought my hand down. He was laughing as I looked at him with some curiosity. He stepped closer and invaded my personal space making my breath catch in my throat. He brought his face down towards mine and looked directly into my eyes. I shivered as he placed his hands onto my arms and his nose brushed against mine. His breath was warm on my lips -_so_ _warm_- and his forehead touched mine as he snuggled closer. I brought my arms up instinctively towards my chest.

"Ah--, Mr-Mr. Wr-wright?" I stuttered out which made him chuckle. The next thing I know is his arms around my waist and his head resting on my shoulder. I freeze up at the contact and closeness of his body and mind. My arms were smooshed up against his chest and mine adding some discomfort. I pried them free and stood there awkwardly.

"Not yet; a good hug is seven seconds!" Mr. Wright called out playfully as he buried his face into the crook of my neck and brought my body even closer to his.

"Happy Valentines Day Apollo." He whispered out against my neck. "Sorry this isn't much of a gift, but it's all I could think of on such short notice."

"A hug?" I whispered back, feeling like speaking to loud would lead to something bad.

"Not just a hug, a good hug." He paused. "A hug you deserve."

I felt something well up inside me as my arms wrapped around his neck and shoulders as I pulled him closer also; resting my head against his shoulder. His smell, warmth, breath on my neck, arms around my waist, closeness, everything! It was too much to take in in just seven seconds.

I think he realized the same thing, considering I counted to seven under my breath slightly and neither of us let go. I could practically hear him smirk as he pushed me back against the desk and hugged me closer (if possible).

It took a bit longer than a minute, because I was at three hundred seconds before we were interrupted with a gasp. Mr. Wright broke off first and shuffled away letting me go; only leaving a hand on my waist as he glanced at the intruder. I felt my face flush and glanced over at Trucy who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Here you go!" She practically yelled out in excitement as she ran over and flung the gift into my arms. I thanked her silently for not asking about what she just saw.

"Thank you Trucy." I thanked her for the gift this time, gripping onto the colored box and card as I smiled up at her. She giggled as she bonked herself on the head out of embarrassment. "Thank you Mr. Wright." I gave a larger smile up at him as he smiled back. Trucy couldn't help but let out a small squeal before Mr. Wright placed a hand atop her head.

"Thank you too Apollo."

"Yeah! Thanks for everything Polly."

"Happy Valentines Day you two." I told them both again, feeling an odd sensation spread throughout me.

* * *

(A/N:) Hate it? Love it? Constructive criticism always welcome! Thanks for reading. Have a good one guys. :3


End file.
